Curiosidad
by Nessa j
Summary: Dean/Castiel - PWP, sexo explícito, vocabulario. NC-17


**Autora: **nessa j.

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Claim**: Dean/Castiel

**Rating**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: lemon, porno, sexo explícito, PWP, vocabulario

**Notas**: espero que os guste ;)

**C U R I O S I D A D**

*******

_Mmmm_, las patatas estaban ricas. Acercó la botella a sus labios mientras miraba la tele sin perder detalle, se había pasado con la sal.

-Dean.

Escupió la cerveza.

-Joder, Cas – consiguió decir en un ataque de tos – por poco me matas, hostia puta.

Las dos chicas gemían como perras. Había encontrado el canal porno en la mierda tele del motel y ahora dos lesbianas se lamían como si de un momento a otro se fuera a acabar el mundo (tampoco estaban tan equivocadas). Cuando pudo parar de toser volvió a beber de la botella para intentar quitarse el picor de la garganta. Qué manía con eso de aparecer de golpe.

-Tío, podrías llamar a la puerta de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? De qué me ahogo, joder... imagínate que otro día apareces justo cuando tengo una sartén en la mano y el aceite me salta y me quemo y me muero, - Dean pasó por alto el hecho de que no había cocinado en su vida -... o aparece un poltergeist loco que hace volar cuchillos y a mí no me da tiempo de apartarme por el susto... o me pillas en una situación compremetedora... o-

-Si te pasase algo de eso te protegería. - le cortó con tono neutro - Y aunque te murieras te iría a buscar al infierno igual. - y continuó con el mismo tono de voz - ¿Te refieres a algo como eso? - miró la pantalla.

Dean también miró, ahora una chica le metía y sacaba un consolador de color verde a la otra.

-No siempre podrás estar aquí para protegerme. Suficiente tienes tú con tus ángeles. - el consolador verde fue sustituido por otro negro más grande. - Además, seguro que si volviera a caer sería muchísimo más difícil sacarme... lo pondrían más difícil esta vez, seguro. - cogió unas cuantas patatas llenas de kétchup. - No me refiero a algo como eso. Mi aparato reproductor es... diferente. - dijo con voz grave, mirando de reojo a Cas con una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones.

Una pequeña voz en su cerebro le preguntó si estaba flirteando con Cas. Desechó el pensamiento mientras se limpiaba el kétchup de los dedos con la lengua.

-Por supuesto que siempre estaré aquí para protegerte. - Dean le miró a los ojos. Sintió bombear su corazón con fuerza (_siempre. Aquí. Protegerte)_. Cas apartó la mirada de la de Dean. - Y no importa lo difícil que lo pongan. Es mi deber cuidar de tí. -pausa- Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras Dean intentaba procesar la información. ¿Cas le estaba preguntando por _el sexo_? Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado encima de su cama (en otro momento estaría en la de Sam, pero si no está él para quejarse de estar ensuciándosela, no hace gracia).

Se giró con la boca abierta. Cas tenía la mirada fija en el consolador.

-Me estás preguntando... ¿qué me estás preguntando?

Sólo se oían los gemidos. La del pelo negro estaba sentada en la boca de la otra.

-Tengo curiosidad.

Dean no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa. Curiosidad. ¿Curiosidad? Oh, vamos. ¿Cas tenía _curiosidad_?

-Cas, qué-

-Tú y Anna. Lo hicisteis.

Dean se estaba poniendo nervioso. Y encima las tías esas no paraban de gemir. . Que pararan de gemir, joder, que estaba nervioso.

-Ya sé que lo hicimos. - Muymás nervioso. Cas le miraba - ¿Qué me estás...? ¿Quieres _hacerlo_? ¿_Eso_ quieres hacer? - LA PUTA, Dean tenía la boca seca. ¿Dónde estaba la cerveza? - ¿Quieres ir a un bar? Hay muchas chicas en los bares... rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, seguro que a alguna le gustas. O sea, claro, no digo que seas feo, hay muchas chicas. Les invitas a una cerveza, ¿te gustan con tetas grandes?

-Dean.

Cas le miraba. ¿Por qué le miraba así?

Buscó la cerveza pero cuando la tocó con los dedos no la cogió. Temía que se le cayera de las manos. Le estaban temblando.

-Dean.

-Qué. - Dean se quería ir de allí. Dean se quería ir de allí pero YA.

-Dean. No sé.

_No sé_. ¿Qué significaba _no sé_?

-Cómo que no sabes. ¿Qué me estás... qué dices, qué estás...?

Cas suavizó la mirada. Pareció reaccionar de golpe. - ¿Te estoy poniendo nervioso?

Dean parpadeó.

-¿Qué? No. Claro que no.

-Ah.

Las chicas siguieron gimiendo la una contra la otra durante largo rato.

* * *

Follar, hacer el amor, practicar sexo, copular, echar un polvo, acostarse, fornicar.

Dean pensaba en eso. Sexo sexo sexo. En todas y cada una de las maneras, formas y posturas. Estaban quemando a un demonio y pensaba en sexo. Estaban resolviendo un caso y pensaba en sexo. Estaban buscando indicios sobre posibles vampiros cerca de Oregón y pensaba en sexo.

(¿y quién no lo hace?)

Cas.

También pensaba en Cas. Y en las asiáticas que no paraban de lamerse como desesperadas mientras Cas le miraba como si le estuviera pidiendo algo. Pero no podía ser, no le podría estar pidiendo... ¿qué coño le estaba pidiendo!

Así que pensaba en eso. En follar y en Cas.

Lo cual se podía resumir perfectamente en Follar Con Cas.

(pero Dean se cortaría un brazo antes que admitirlo.)

St. Johns, Arizona.

La cosa se les fue un poco de las manos con unos demonios y Cas apareció a última hora para salvarles el pelo. Acabaron con más heridas de las que esperaban y Sam tuvo ir al hospital. Castiel estaba junto a Dean en la sala de espera como si fueran un matrimonio esperando al médico para que les dijera si su hijo se había roto el brazo o no. Dean estaba muerto de preocupación e interiormente agradecía el gesto de Cas de quedarse ahí, a su lado.

Sam al final apareció. Llevaba todo el brazo vendado y un pequeño parche en la cabeza, no era nada grave. Dean sintió que podía respirar de nuevo. Cuando se dirigían al coche Dean le dio un suave golpe en la nuca a Sam ("_Vigila más otro día, ¿estás perdiendo facultades o qué?_").

Dean dejó a Sam en el motel descansando (los calmantes se ocuparían de no despertarle en al menos doce horas) y se fue al bar más cercano a comer algo con Cas.

La camarera que les pasó la carta grasienta llevaba una de las faldas más cortas que Dean había visto en toda su vida (y había visto MUCHAS) y miraba a Dean como si fuera un helado de chocolate a punto de derretirse. Los sentidos de Dean se pusieron rápidamente alerta, en busca de cualquier oportunidad de quitarse esas ganas que le carcomían desde hacía días. El culo se le movía de un lado al otro al caminar, Dean se mordió el labio mientras la veía meterse dentro de la cocina. Miró a Cas y vio que tenía los ojos fijos en él. _Ups_.

-¿Comerás algo?

Castiel negó con la cabeza. Cuando volvió, Dean le pidió a la camarera una hamburguesa completa y una cerveza.

-¿Quieres algo de postre?

Se lo decía a Dean. Dean se lamió los labios mientras intentaba no mirarle las tetas.

-¿Qué tienes?

La chica sonrió inocentemente. Llevaba pintada una gruesa raya oscura encima de los ojos y un chicle en la boca.

-Todo lo que quieras.

Dean sentía el sexo en la punta de los dedos. - ¿Tarta de manzana?

Asintió y se fue. Dean se disponía a levantarse y seguirla cuando Castiel habló. - ¿A eso te referías? ¿A lo que quieres hacerle a ella?

Dean abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

-¿Lo que les haces a todas las camareras?

(_¿Qué les haces, Dean?_)

Cerró la boca de golpe y miró al ángel seriamente como si la respuesta de lo que le iba a preguntar determinara el futuro de la Tierra. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y las ganas que había sentido esos días se multiplicaron por mil.

-¿Eso quieres saber? - tenía calor y la voz le sonaba ronca. - ¿Quieres saber lo que les hago, Cas?

Castiel asintió. Antes de que la camarera llegara con el pedido, ya se habían marchado.

* * *

La tenía dura desde que salieron del bar. Otra habitación. Otra _puta_ habitación habían tenido que pedir porque Sam estaba durmiendo en la que tenían y al igual le iba a enseñar nada a Cas en la misma habitación que su hermano. Así que Dean había pedido otra, la más lejos posible de la 214, por favor. Porque Dean le iba a enseñar. Cas le había pedido que le enseñara, ¿no? Pues él le iba a enseñar.

Cerró con un portazo. La habitación era igual que la que compartía con Sam pero ésta tenía cama de matrimonio y una silla en el rincón. Cas estaba de pie a unos metros de él, tranquilo, como si no le hubiera pedido a Dean que le _enseñara_. Como si fueran a ponerse a jugar al parchís. Me cago en la puta, ni un poco alterado se veía. Ni una milésima parte de nervioso de lo que Dean se sentía. DIOS, se estaba muriendo de ganas de arrancarle la calma a Cas a mordiscos. Si es que no se corría primero.

Dean avanzó hasta Castiel despacio, como si le pesaran las piernas. Se quitó la chaqueta y le mandó que hiciera lo mismo ("_Quítate_ _la_ _chaqueta")._ Castiel llevaba camisa y corbata; en lugar de preguntarle quién era el encargado del guardarropa de los ángeles, Dean le dijo - ¿Quieres saber lo que les hago? Pues lo vas a saber. -. Le cogió de la corbata y empezó a desanudarla. Cuando terminó, la tiró al suelo mientras mantenían la mirada fija el uno en el otro. - Primero debes desnudarlas con cuidado, Cas. Con cuidado para no asustarlas y se mueran de ganas de estar desnudas ya. - Desabrochó despacio cada botón de la camisa, luchando con las ganas de follárselo contra la pared.

Escuchó la respiración desigual de Castiel augmentar de ritmo. Antes de abrirle el botón de los pantalones, Dean se arrancó la camiseta que llevaba. Siguió con el proceso hasta que ambos quedaron en ropa interior.

-Ahora tienes que ir despacio, ¿me oyes? - fue acercándose hasta que pudo sentir el aliento del ángel chocar contra sus labios. Dean le puso las manos en las caderas. - Tienes que, - Dean tragó. _Joder._ - tienes que besarlas, Cas. - Y juntó sus labios.

Primero fue un suave choque. Besó despacio a Castiel, notando como poco a poco el ángel iba devolviendo el beso. Dean lamió sus labios y en cuanto Cas abrió un poco la boca, introdujo la lengua para comérsela toda y no dejar ni un solo rincón sin probar. Movía con furia su lengua, chocando con la de Cas, mientras subía sus manos para cogerlo por la nuca, impidiendo que pudiera escaparse y así buscar un mejor ángulo para hacer el beso más profundo. Sus respiraciones desmesuradas se oían por toda la habitación, Dean mordía y lamía los labios de Cas mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama.

Dean cayó encima de Castiel, quedando sentado encima de él. Sus erecciones chocaban, se podía ver perfectamente manchas húmedas en sus calzoncillos. Dean se restregó contra Castiel provocando que el ángel gimiera y arqueara la espalda. Volvió a moverse contra él otra vez sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ahora tienes que hacer que se mueran de ganas, ¿me estás oyendo? - Dean jadeaba, rezó porque la voz no le temblase – que se mueran de ganas de tenerte dentro.

Castiel asentía desesperado mientras elevaba las caderas para frotarse contra Dean.

-Joder, Cas, _joder_.

Dean se estiró sobre Castiel y volvió a besarlo. Le comió la boca como él sabía, lamiendo, chupando, besando. Le mordió los labios y el mentón, subió hasta la oreja derecha y le lamió el lóbulo. Chupó con fuerza su cuello, Castiel no hacía nada más que jadear y gemir y acariciar la espalda de Dean con las manos. Dean fue bajando, lamió el sudor de su esternón, se paró a succionar los pezones, a lo que Cas respondió con un sonoro "¡_DEAN!". _Continuó su camino haciendo círculos con la lengua alrededor del ombligo. La ropa interior obstaculizaba su camino, así Dean le arrancó los calzoncillos con rabia y lamió la línia de vello fino que se perdía hacia abajo. Cuando llegó a la polla de Castiel, el ángel suplicaba ("_Por favor, Dean, por favor_"). Dean besó la punta de la erección de Cas y la chupó entera, dejándola empapada de saliva. Dean se sentía a punto de explotar, _joder_, no recordaba la última vez que había tenido tantas ganas de follar con alguien. DIOS, es que o lo hacía ya o se corría sin tocarse, el sabor y el olor y los gemidos de Cas lo estaban volviendo loco.

-_Cas_. Cas.

Dean se incorporó y miró a Castiel mientras intentaba en vano normalizar su respiración. Estaba rojo y con los labios hinchados. Tenía el pelo desordenado y los ojos tan brillantes y oscuros que Dean se preguntó si, _coño_, si este tío en verdad era un ángel, de esos castos y con alas blancas.

-Dean. _Enséñame_, _Dean_.

LA PUTA.

No supo cómo logró hacerlo, pero fue corriendo al baño sin tropezarse con nada a coger jabón para tener algo viscoso con lo que lubricar. Se dejó caer encima de Castiel y empapó su entrada. Primero un dedo, luego dos, tres. "_Sshhh_" le decía "_sshhh, relájate Cas_". Miraba cómo sus dedos se perdían dentro de Castiel, cómo se metían y Cas pedía por más. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo, embadurnó su erección y cogió a Cas por las piernas ("_Ponlas sobre mis hombros, Cas_") y se dispuso a penetrarlo.

-DIOS, quemas Cas, estrecho, estás estrecho, Dios, Cas, Cas, Cas.

Despacio y vigilando que no le hiciera daño, Dean fue metiendo su polla en el culo de Cas. Cuando la tuvo totalmente dentro paró, respiró profundo para intentar controlarse. Castiel asintió, instando a Dean a seguir. Y Dean lo hizo. Dean salió y volvió a embestir, aumentando el ritmo a cada golpe. Había encontrado la próstata del ángel y Castiel gemía sin pudor una vez acostumbrado a la sensación de ser penetrado ("¡_SEÑOR! Dean Dean Dios_"). Estaban en el puto infierno y Dean se sentía en la gloria. Notó el placer acumularse en la base de su estómago y cuando sintió el culo de Castiel contraerse por el orgasmo, dio las dos últimas y brutales enbestidas y se corrió dentro de Cas.

Cayó exhausto sobre el ángel, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente. Sin apenas fuerzas, se levantó y se dejó caer al lado de Cas, sintiendo sus párpados cerrarse por el reciente orgasmo. Miró a Cas, quien sonreía y parecía tener una pequeña gota de semen en el cuello. Le miraba como si fuera la más perfecta obra del Señor y no pudiera creer el honor de tenerla delante. Dean notó un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Apartó la mirada y le dijo:

-A _eso _me refería.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Castiel habló:

-Pues creo que no me ha quedado claro.

* * *

*

Reviews? :3


End file.
